goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Fights Tygo and Gets Grounded
(sequel to King Bob revives Tygo/ungrounded) At the village, Gelman was extremely angry about Tygo. Gelman: Drat! I can't believe King Bob revived Tygo! Tygo is the worst enemy ever! I'm going to fight Tygo! A battle to the bitter end! I'm going to challenge him right now! Gelman went off to find Tygo, and then he met Tygo at his house. Gelman: Tygo! I have come to fight you! Tygo: So, you want to fight me, eh? Gelman: Yes! Because King Bob revived you! You're the worst enemy ever! If you want to fight, get ready to war! Get ready to fight, you cowardly n*****! Tygo: Hey, don't call me the n-word, you son of a gun! Very well, get ready to fight! Gelman: Bring it on, w*****! Enraged, Tygo charged towards Gelman, yelling with fury. Tygo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gelman and Tygo began to fight each other. Tygo: Don't you dare call me the w-word, you big fat redheaded buffoon! Tygo pushed Gelman to the ground, and Gelman picked up a stone and threw it at Tygo. But Tygo dodged. Tygo: Nice try, fat stuff! Gelman: Don't call me fat stuff, you goddamn son of a b****! Gelman punched Tygo in his face. Tygo: Ow! Why, you! Tygo leaped on Gelman and pinned him to the ground. Gelman pushed Tygo backwards over to the hedge. Tygo picked himself up. Tygo: I'll teach you to burn my house, you stupid fat guy! Gelman and Tygo charged towards each other, and Tygo pushed Gelman. Then Gelman pushed Tygo back. Gelman: I'll get you, Tygo! Gelman started chasing after Tygo. Gelman: Come back here, you coward! Tygo: You'll never catch me, Gelman! Then Gelman and Tygo ran past King Bob, Tara, Jordan, Jerome, Scribe Kid, Trumpet Boy and three of King Bob's guards who were horrified. Jordan: Oh no! What's going on, Jerome?! Jerome: Gelman's chasing after Tygo! King Bob: What?! This is an outrage! He's trying to harm Tygo! Tara: Oh no! He needs to be taught a lesson! King Bob: Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid: Right, sire! So Scribe Kid wrote down everything of what Gelman was doing. Trumpet Boy: Gelman needs to leave Tygo alone! King Bob's Guard 1: Yeah, if he doesn't, we send him to the dodgeball wall when we're at school! King Bob's Guard 2: I agree! King Bob's Guard 3: Me too! Gelman's getting worse, and he's trying to hurt Tygo! King Bob: Let's go see Captain Brad! Jordan: Good idea, sire! Gelman continued pursuing Tygo. Gelman: Get back here, worm! Tygo stopped at the supermarket and turned around and pushed Gelman over. Gelman: Why, you! Gelman leaped on Tygo, and Tygo started slapping Gelman. Gelman: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Tygo: You don't mess with me, Gelman! I'm stronger than you! Tygo shoved Gelman out of the way, and Gelman bumped into the lamppost. Gelman: Ow! That's it, no more Mr Nice Guy! Gelman charged towards Tygo and kicked him over to the lamppost, and Tygo hurt his head. Tygo: Ow! My head! I'll punch you! Tygo leaped up to Gelman and punched him. Gelman: Ow! I'll get you for this! Gelman was about to punch Tygo. Tygo bit Gelman's fist. Gelman: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! My hand! Ow! (turning angry) Why, you! Gelman pushed Tygo over and they rolled along the pavement, and Gelman kicked Tygo's tummy. Tygo: Aaaaah! Gelman: I'll call the insane hospital to collect you! Tygo: Don't you dare! Gelman rushed over to the telephone booth and he grabbed a phone, and Tygo snatched it. Tygo: I'll teach you how to use a phone, you fat geek! Tygo started hitting Gelman with a phone. Gelman: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Tygo put the phone back in the booth. Tygo: I'LL END YOU! Tygo kicked Gelman over to the other side, and he charged towards Gelman. Gelman: Come and get me, you n*****! Tygo: So be it! Tygo started to chase after Gelman, and chased him down the road. Then Gelman ran past Kelso's, and then Aaron Kelso came out of his store. He had seen Tygo chasing after Gelman. Mr Kelso: Oh my goodness! Looks like Tygo's chasing after Gelman! I think there's something wrong with Tygo. Tygo: Come back here, you coward! Gelman: Who are you calling a coward, you coward! Gelman and Tygo ran past the Ashleys, who were horrified. Ashley A: Oh my god! Two boys are going crazy! Ashley B: Oh no! This is terrible! Ashley Q: They're going raving mad! Ashley T: Yeah! Then Gelman approached the building. Gelman: It's a building! I must take refuge from that idiot! Before Gelman could approach the door, Tygo grabbed onto Gelman's leg and pulled him down. Gelman: Hey! Gelman punched Tygo's face. Tygo: Ow! Why, you! Tygo strangled Gelman, and then Gelman and Tygo started punching each other. Gelman: You're as stupid as my other victims Stemple and Gus! Tygo: Hey! I'm not stupid! You are! Tygo punched Gelman. Gelman: Oh yeah! Eat this! Gelman punched Tygo back. Tygo: You don't mess with me, Gelman! Gelman and Tygo started kicking each other, and Tygo pushed Gelman over. Gelman kicked Tygo into the bushes. Gelman: Take that, f***face! Tygo emerged from the bushes, growling. Tygo: That's... so... IT!!! Tygo charged and pushed Gelman over, and Gelman and Tygo were punching each other, and then Tygo picked up Gelman and threw him into the bushes. Tygo: Ha! Take that, fat stuff! Gelman emerged from the bushes, growling. Gelman: THAT'S... SO... FREAKING... IT!!! I'LL GET YOU, TYGO! Gelman began to chase after Tygo to the building. Then King Bob, Tara, Jordan, Jerome, Scribe Kid, Trumpet Boy and three of King Bob's guards along with Captain Brad saw Gelman chasing Tygo. They had arrived to see Gelman and Tygo. King Bob: There they are, Brad! That's Gelman and Tygo! They're fighting each other! Captain Brad: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me, sire! This is war! Gelman needs to be punished! Gelman chased Tygo inside the building. Gelman: Come back here, you dork! Tygo rushed towards the elevator, and then he pressed the button to open the elevator doors. Then Tygo stepped inside the elevator, as Gelman tried to get inside the elevator. But the doors were closing. Tygo: So long, sucker! The doors had closed. Gelman: Get back here, worm! So Gelman began to run up the stairs to catch up with Tygo. Gelman: You can't escape me, Tygo! Gelman ran up the stairs as fast as he could, and then he reached the last floor and confronted Tygo. Gelman: Ha! I got you now, Tygo! Tygo: What?! You again?! How did you catch up with me?! Gelman: I've managed to catch you! I will beat the living tar out of you for this! Tygo: No, you won't! Tygo fled, and Gelman continued chasing Tygo and then Tygo ran upstairs. Then Tygo rushed out of the door and entered the rooftop and Gelman pursued him. Tygo charged towards Gelman and charged him over to the door. Gelman: Aaaah! That hurt! Why, you! Gelman charged towards Tygo and charged him back towards the rooftop wall. Gelman and Tygo charged towards each other and beat each other up. Gelman: Take that, you dork! Tygo: Take that, you stupid fat guy! Gelman and Tygo started pinning each other to the floor, and Tygo pinned him. Tygo: I'll teach you some respect, you dork! Gelman: Who are you calling a dork, you dork! Tygo: I'll end you! Gelman: Bring it on, dork! Gelman kicked Tygo over to the wall, and Tygo grabbed onto Gelman and started grabbing Gelman's arm. Gelman: Let go, you stupid idiot! Gelman punched Tygo and scratched his face. Tygo punched Gelman back and scratched Gelman's face back. Gelman: Ow! Watch it, you! Tygo: Give it up, Gelman! You'll never win! Gelman bit Tygo's arm. Tygo: Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! You bit my arm! Tygo punched Gelman over to the wall and Tygo leaped on him and punched him continuously. Gelman kicked Tygo over. Gelman and Tygo glared to each other. Gelman and Tygo: Stop fooling around and give it up right now! Gelman: Your time is up, Tygo! You're the worst guy ever! You're meddling days are over! Tygo: Not if I can help it, Gelman! Say your prayers! Tygo pushed Gelman over. Gelman: Aaaaaaaah! Why, you dork! Tygo walked past Gelman. Tygo: Hahahaha! You lose! Gelman: You think so?! NO! I WON'T LOSE! Gelman picked himself up, and pushed Tygo over to the wall. Tygo picked himself up. Tygo: You cheated, Gelman! Now you're going to pay! Gelman approached Tygo. Gelman: I'm going to push you off the rooftop! Say goodbye, Tygo! Gelman pushed Tygo off the rooftop, and Tygo fell screaming to the ground below. Tygo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! BUMP! Tygo hit the ground below, and up on the rooftop, Gelman laughed. Gelman: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yay, I beat Tygo! Yay! I won! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Tygo won't be bothering me and my friends ever again! Suddenly, Captain Brad came, much to Gelman's horror, and he was furious. Captain Brad: Gelman, how dare you burn down Tygo's house and fight Tygo?! King Bob and his friends told me that you're skirmishing with Tygo! And what's worse, you pushed Tygo off the rooftop! You're in big trouble! Now look, Tygo's badly injured, and he's bleeding! Now he has to go to the hospital, thanks to you! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! Captain Brad sent Gelman home in disgrace. Down on the floor, Tygo was bleeding. King Bob and his friends were horrified. King Bob: Oh no. Poor Tygo. He's hurt. Jordan: Look at all those wounds! Jerome: It's terrible! Tara: Poor Tygo. He has to go to the hospital. Tygo: Ow... I can't get up. Call the ambulance to collect me. I'm badly wounded. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. King Bob: Are you alright? Tygo: No. That Gelman pushed me off the rooftop, and I've got bruises and wounds all over me. Oww. I lost the battle against him. King Bob: Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid: Yes, sire. So Scribe Kid began to wrote down everything of what Gelman did. Trumpet Boy: Don't worry, Tygo. We'll get you sent to the hospital. King Bob: I'll call the ambulance! King Bob picked up a phone and called the ambulance. King Bob: Hello! This is King Bob! Gelman pushed Tygo off the rooftop, and Tygo's badly injured. He's got bruises and wounds all over him. Please take him to the hospital! OK! Great! Thank you! Bye! King Bob put down the phone. King Bob: The ambulance is on the way. Then the ambulance arrived. Two ambulance men came out, and they walked over to Tygo, and they were horrified. Ambulance man 1: Oh no! That man is badly injured! Ambulance man 2: We have to take him to the hospital at once! Two ambulance rushed to the back of the ambulance and opened the doors and climbed up. They fetched a stretcher and came back for Tygo. They put Tygo on the stretcher and carted him up into the ambulance. Ambulance man 1: Don't worry, King Bob. We'll send Tygo to the hospital so we can mend him and he'll be as good as new. Ambulance man 2: So don't worry! Tygo will be alright. King Bob: Thanks. So two ambulance men rushed back in the ambulance and they took Tygo to the hospital. King Bob: I hope Gelman gets sent to the dodgeball wall for this. Tara: So do I. Back in Gelman's house, Gelman was sitting on a couch, crying, and Gelman's dad was dismayed. Gelman's dad: Oh no! Not our son again! What did he do this time? Captain Brad: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Gelman! Gelman just got into a fight with Tygo, and then pushed him off the rooftop. And now he's in medical injuries, broken bones, and more! His hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Gelman's dad was furious. Gelman's dad: Oooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you fight Tygo and push him off the rooftop?! Poor Tygo's badly wounded, because of you! Now your mother and I have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep trouble for two weeks! You're lucky that he's still alive, Gelman! As for your punishment, you will watch shows you hate like Elmo's World, Bear in the Big Blue House, Teletubbies, Barney and Friends, Blue's Clues and Sesame Street! Normally your mother and I would say go to your room. But instead, start watching shows you hate now! Gelman did as he was told. CAST Joey as Gelman and Jordan Steven as Tygo, Jerome and Captain "Brad" Bradley Eric as King Bob and Ambulance man 1 Julie as Tara Paul as one of King Bob's guards and Ambulance man 2 Brian as Scribe Kid and one of King Bob's guards Evil Genius/David/Zack as Trumpet Boy Alan as one of King Bob's guards Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Simon as Gelman's dad Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff